Current enterprise value assessments are almost entirely accomplished by conducting financial valuations. For example, in a typical scenario, the profit generated by an enterprise or business may be multiplied by an industry-specific scalar value to provide an indicator of the value of that business. Otherwise, a business may be valued by examining other financial metrics, such as discounted cash flow and the like. However, according to these current practices, assessing the value of a business by examining financial information necessarily assigns value based on past events or performance (i.e., the process necessarily looks backwards in time). Such methodologies are often times not reflective of a business's current value and are not predictive. Further, these methods fail to value the business as an operating asset. Such methods typically generate a single number that is, at best, indicative of past performance, but are not satisfactorily predictive of the business's future value. In other words, the numbers or metrics generated by such financial assessments fail to consider whether the business is a good operating asset, i.e., one that will have the ability to be profitable in the future. Further, there is no currently-offered solution that guides someone through corrective steps to remedy a relatively low valuation.